brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:6264 Forbidden Cove/King Kahuka
How do you rate Forbidden Cove? Awful, or Perfect? Perfect! Neutral. Awful! So far, i think this set is nice. Features The set features a uniquely slender version of the normal Islander Statue Heads, which fits on the statue perfectly onto the islander tower, and ahh, yes, another Islander Drum, you can never have enough Islander Drums, (i have my own collection of Islander Drums). Thought the baseplate for the "beach" just looks ugly because of the yellow color, but other than that the set includes a Chest loaded with gold coins and 2 boats for the price of one set, I also like how the set includes a nice amount of leaves, and yes, popsy, staring at king kahuka's helmet, which i think is kind of actually freaky. Minifigures The minifigures are good, and some not... King Kahuka In this set King Kahuka has a unique appearence, with no helmet and instead islander hair with a feather, with his spear and shield, there is nothing exactly wrong with king kahuka in this set except i don't like how King Kahuka is bravely fighting for his people and the wimpy Islander Archer is shooting from a TOWER. Captain Redbeard Captain Redbeard is perfect, with his Revolver and Cutlass, about to shoot king kahuka and attack the islander archer, but what confuses me, and like in all sets, he has no feather, i don;t really know why, but he just doesn't and it looks like a hole was shot through his hat. Pirate I despise the pirate for his lack of wearing one piece of pants, in the set i have, he has black pants, on the box, he has GREEN, which this confuses me but i think the artist must've messed up, but i like the Firearm, cant have enough Firearms. Islander I, in my own opinion, HATE THE ISLANDER. I mostly describe him as a wimp or scared, but i despise how King Kahuka is fighting and he gets to hide in his tower away from Redbeard. I like how this set includes both Kahuka and Redbeard, and 2 bonus minifigures. It's nice to have 2 main characters and 2 normal characters. Architecture I officially love the architecture, the water baseplates are useful and if you have studs/flat bricks you can attach the boats to the baseplates. But i hate the sand's color, now a-days LEGO makes Sand-Colored baseplates, and if you look in Adventurers Egypt, it looks like LEGO cheated this set out which makes me really mad. Though, the Tower is a nice red, i always noticed that the red color is what makes the Islander Archtitecure good, though the roof of the tower isn't finely made, it looks like it has holes, but the tower is perfect as it stands on a rock that has a carved Islander Head inside. I like the Palm tree. Main Overall Finally, i have made my opinion. This set has lots of wrongs, but it looks perfect and nice, and you can connect this to the Enchanted Island to make the set even bigger. I give this set a steady rating Overall: 3/5